My Hero Romance: Chapter Nineteen
{| Chapter Nineteen Katsuko had fallen asleep somewhere along the race portion, not really caring much for that section. She woke up when the teams of four were decided, one being the horse and so on and so forth. She wasn't really interested in that and focused mainly on Midoriya and how he'd handle the fact that everyone was after him for that one million point ribbon. She cheered for Todoroki though despite her not being confidant in the boy or even remotely liking him, but she'd learn to deal. "You know what I miss from America? Burgers the size of my face. Like, I never really thought about it since my dad never let me do anything fun as a child, but I could go for one now. Do you think it's worth paying half my paycheck on a ticket to America for a burger?" She tilted her head at Toshinori, giggling at her silly question. "We should go out to eat later. I think a sushi place maybe? Or something else? What are you feeling?" "You're hungry? After that late breakfast we had that, might I add, was really ridiculously huge and tasty?" Toshinori raised an eyebrow before cracking a grin. "This new Katsuko is both worrying and adorable." "You...You think I'm adorable...?" She stared wide-eyed at him before smiling. "See, Toshi? We really can make one another feel better!" His compliment brightened her day, he could tell. He took note of how she would seem down even when she smiled, but that was depression, wasn't it? Smiling for others even when it hurts. Smiling when you're just so sick and tired of everything. It made him wonder what was going on in her head. His face didn't turn red, or as red as he thought. "Don't try to make this about me, you know. You're the one with a real issue. My issues are nothing compared to yours which reach top priority." He shook his head, furrowing his brows at her. "It's better that way. With helping you, I might get over my issues." He knew he was lying, but she was important to him in ways he could never dare to say out loud. She seemed to catch him on his lie, most likely getting that ability from being a subordinate to Akihisa. She wanted to say something, anything, but Toshinori didn't appear willing to speak any more than he already had as his attention was back on the fights before them. Katsuko found the games boring after that, focusing on Toshinori. She knew what he was doing, it came second nature to him, but his love for other people and the need to put others before him would get him killed one day and a life without Toshinori? However cheesy it may sound, a life without him is a life that's not worth living. But he wouldn't listen to reason. Worrying for her seemed to be the whole light of his life if he wasn't All Might. All Might was so confidant, but Toshinori was just a sad, broken man. He had nothing much to his name except for maybe having a reputation for spitting out massive amounts of blood when he was surprised. Other than that, there was nothing to Toshinori. Nothing at all. Katsuko had a right to worry for him like he did her, but there wasn't much she could do, not when he was trying hard to hide it. She suddenly felt saddened by the idea of Toshinori setting asides his issues all because she needed medication for her. This wasn't what she wanted. She reached for his hand, grabbing it tightly. "Don't you ever dare say your issues are nothing compared to mine, Toshinori. You are just a man. Stop trying to force All Might onto yourself. You are not him. You are Toshinori Yagi." She gripped his hand before softening her grip. "I know these words may not mean anything to you now, but I need you to know that you're important. I'd do anything to show you that you're wrong to think you're life and issues go below mine." Toshinori didn't move when her hand slipped into his. He enjoyed it more than he wanted to, but he couldn't say no to her. "Le..Let's just watch the matches, okay? We can talk about this when we get home." He didn't catch himself before he said it, but it was too late to take it back. "I meant when we get back to your home..or something." She smiled faintly. "Already calling my apartment your home. I hope you're ready to go halvsies on rent." She teased before realizing that what she said wasn't that funny. "We can talk about it at home. I can make some food and put on a nice movie or something." He nodded and fell into a nice silence. Neither one spoke, not until the cavalry portion of the festival ended and brought way to the one on one battles. Neither one wanted to speak even then since nothing more could be said, up until Midoriya and Shinsou started the fight. "I've heard about Shinsou. He's a misunderstood kid, you know? With a quirk like his, he was forced to do things on his own by himself! That poor baby! He looks so...sad.." She rubbed her arms subconsciously before looking at the said boy with sorrowful eyes. "I doubt he'd win much at all, but Shinsou seems like such a sweet boy if someone would just think of him as a hero and not a monster." "I understand where you're getting that from, but we'll see what happens." He nodded in a slight agreement. Silence overtook the two of them again and even as they watched Midoriya break free from Shinsou, Katsuko still felt bad for the kid. He wanted to be a hero, but lived a life of being called a villain or a monster for a quirk he couldn't help. She felt like she could understand his pain on a personal level. She turned to Toshinori who prepared to go visit Midoriya in the infirmary. "You go on ahead. I'll meet you back here after, okay? I just need to go for a walk?" With that, she had stood up and disappeared through the doorway. Toshinori was confused but didn't know what to make of it so he just went to pay a visit to Midoriya. Katsuko never left his thoughts, and he knew why, but he just wanted to focus on something else for now, at least then he could worry about someone else. This was really proving to be a task all in itself now that he was beginning to feel things he didn't want to feel. Not like it was her fault or anything, she's been everything but a bother to him. He just couldn't understand how he'd be feeling such things, he made sure to keep her at a distance, but she still got in anyways. She still loved him when he tried to push her away. She was truly a woman of great nature, but falling in love with her could prove fatal for a man like him in the situation that he found himself in. He would have to learn how to deal with that and accept fate as it happened. If it had anything to do with Katsuko, he was sure he wouldn't mind. He grew awfully fond of her over the few months or so of knowing her. He felt the need to protect her, but he also felt the need to just lay down and listen to her tell him how important he was and continue talking about how his true form was better. He could go for the second option right now. He was in love with her, but he was scared. What a great mixture of emotions.